


Something Just Like This

by justbygrace



Series: Pete's World [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Some Sexy Talk, And a Time Lord in need of Comfort, F/M, Pete's World, With Marvel References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: "But she said, where'd you wanna go?How much you wanna risk?I'm not looking for somebodyWith some superhuman giftsSome superheroSome fairytale blissJust something I can turn toSomebody I can kiss"'Something Just Like This' The Chainsmokers/Coldplay





	Something Just Like This

There's a distinct smell of burning rubber that greets her as she walks up to the flat that evening. It's not, in and of itself, unusual - after all she does have a part-Time Lord as a life partner.

"Doctor?" she calls as she enters. "Everything okay in here?" 

"Superheroes are dumb, Rose!"

"Yeah?" she says conversationally. "And why's that?"

It's a moment before the reply comes and she takes her time dropping her coat, keys, and wallet on the entrance table. Coming home to the Doctor's tinkering is nothing new, but it's been awhile and she needs a minute before she faces it. 

"They are all so....super!" he complains, appearing suddenly in the doorway.

"Well-spotted," she says, brushing against him on her way to the kitchen

He follows her, his bottom lip out a mile, even his fringe looks mournful. She's learned to trust his hair - it usually has a direct line to his emotions.

The smell is considerably stronger in the kitchen, but she ignores it and opens the fridge looking for something to eat. When the door shrieks at the interruption she just purses her lips and gives the Doctor a considering look which he soundly ignores.

"They are!" he says, hopping up on the counter and drumming his heels against the cabinet. "I watched the whole 'verse today. Started with _Iron Man_ and ended with the new _Thor_ and it's just...dumb."

"I don't think Pete's giving you enough to do," she observes, retrieving a yogurt and ignoring the pained squeal the fridge makes as she closes it. "Especially if you have time to watch the entire Marvel series and apparently reprogram our refrigerator."

"Wellll, I skipped the shows," he says, as if that's a huge improvement. "Don't you think superheroes are dumb though?"

"Mmm, not really." She took a bite of her yogurt and turns to look at him properly. "Kind of cool, actually. And anyway, I thought you were into them? We watched _Wonder Woman_ 15 times at the cinema, remember?"

"I do!" he says with a faraway look in his eye. After a moment he recollects himself. "Anyway! Most superheroes are dumb! They just go around and save people and who has all those superpowers anyway? That's not realistic."

Rose tilts her head to the side. There is something more going on here, but she can't quite tell what it is yet. 

"Sounds a lot like our life actually," she observes.

If possible his expression grows even more mournful. "It isn't though."

Understanding flashes through her in an instant and she can't believe it's taken her this long. Dropping her yogurt on the table, she goes to stand between his legs, grabbing his hands and waiting till he looks at her. 

"Doctor," she says, stressing that word. "I don't think superheroes are dumb because I live with one."

He wrinkles his nose in protest and she shakes her head before he can speak.

"You are one though. I wouldn't trade you for all of the Marvel Superheroes or the DC superheroes in the world. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in _any_ universe."

It takes him a second to let that sink in and she can see the instant he gets what she isn't saying. 

He nods, his expression brightening. "You mean it?"

"I really do," she reassures him. "I don't need any of that. This life, with you - it's perfect. You are here with me every day; I'm not afraid you're gonna run off and leave me or find someone else or suddenly change into someone new. This life, this adventure -- it's all I could ask for."

"Yeah?" he asks, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"Yes. You are my favorite superhero. Plus we have our own adventures - like last night when we made that bet..." She lets her sentence trail off.

His eyes go wide and he hops down from the counter. "Oooooh, it is Friday isn't it."

"It is," she agrees, smirking a little and stepping back. 

He follows her. "That means we have all weekend for me to prove myself."

"Or for me to prove myself," she smirks, her hands going to the button of her jeans.

"Ooooh," he grins, taking a step forward and then pausing suddenly. "Oh! Rose! I did some tinkering today also and..."

"Nope!" she interrupts him. "You can't tell me till I've had _at least_ one orgasm."

"I may have messed with more than one appliance," he admits, hand going to the back of his neck.

"You," she says, "may tell me one thing after each orgasm."

He nods enthusiastically and she can hear him padding after her. Rose grins as she throws her shirt over her shoulder at him. The smell of burnt rubber was fading, her Time Lord was happy, and this weekend was promising to be their best adventure yet.


End file.
